Equalisation
by Nuadha
Summary: Heartbreaker goes for a stroll.


_Equalisation_

* * *

Heartbreaker, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead as he pushed he hair back, strode forward. The two women, one at either side, tottered after him. He'd forgotten their names. One was blonde and one wasn't and as far as he was concerned that was identity enough. They passed through several streets, ignoring signals and signs. All parted for Heartbreaker.

He glanced occasionally at the crowds that huddled against the wall as he passed, noting the pangs of fear in their eyes. It was important to be seen; to have your presence felt, low level fear aura or not. In this spirit, Heartbreaker made himself known, on occasion, wherever he felt like in his city. His enemies, as adventurous as they had been lately, dared not interfere. They didn't know his range. The few of his patrolling in the crowds on the streets around him didn't hurt either.

He swiped his hair back from his face once again and grimaced, blinking against the sunlight. These weren't his usual hours, but he'd promised himself that he'd hit a large amount of people in public. His last outing had ended up with him causing a nightclubs patrons to shit their pants, if they were wearing any at least. Embarrassing. He'd rectified the situation immediately, of course. He wondered if one of the two women beside him was one of those he'd taken that night. He slowed down and looked askew at the blonde to his right. Maybe.

He continued on, growing ever more irritable in the sunlight. A large public demonstration, while needed, was such an imposition. His aura intensified. One or two of the weaker specimens nearby fainted. He eased up a little, but kept the edge. A little indulgence was to be his compensation for this spectacle. He and his entourage turned a corner onto one of the main shopping districts, its population curiously sparse for this time of day. No doubt they'd heard of his wanderings. A young woman hurried across the road, seemingly obliviously to his presence. He sent a wave of fear her way.

She stumbled, falling to the warm tarmac. He made to walk past her, satisfied with his demonstration. She looked up, her chestnut hair strewn across her face just so. He slowed. Perfect. He stopped in front of her, a leer making its way across his face. The look of panic spread slowly across her face. He had nothing to do with that. Parahuman-wise, at least. She made to scramble back, but another wave of fear put an end to that nonsense. He reached down-

"Heartbreaker."

He turned, almost uncomprehendingly, at the interruption. A hooded figure stood before him, framed by the afternoon sun. Rust colored greaves, vambraces and shoulder pads stood out against a grey, militaristic uniform. A white mask with a red-filled circle at the forehead covered the man's face. The mask smirked and Heartbreaker scowled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

He prepared to send a crushing wave of his aura towards the man, but the figure responded almost immediately.

"The question is, Heartbreaker," said the figure, seemingly amused by the name, "who do you think you are?"

He made a move to respond, but was quickly overtake as the figure continued.

"A parahuman who uses his abilities to oppress those without them, proving once again that these so-called superpowers have brought nothing but pain and suffering to our world."

As the figure spoke, Heartbreaker noticed four similarly clad men drag two wretched and bloodstained bodies from alleys on both sides. They propped them up a little way behind the masked man and Heartbreaker gasped.

He stammered. "My sons, you-"

"They elected to fight. Conflict is the very essence of the parahuman. But you, my dear Nikos. I have something more appropriate for a man of your stature. You see, you aren't above anyone. It is time for you to feel fear. It is time for you to be equalised."

Heartbreaker noticed that a crowd had been growing in the streets, thronging up and down the sidewalk. He smirked. Time for a demonstration then.

"You fool," he snapped, amping up his fear aura. "You've never faced powers like mine."

He felt the people in the street as the fell to their knees under the weight of his power, but that was mere background noise compared to the insolent wretch before him. He directed a wave of terror at the man, so heavy as to make his heart petrify. The masked man's shoulders sagged and his head bowed. Heartbreaker smiled.

The man straightened.

"What," whispered Heartbreaker.

The man walked.

Heartbreaker redoubled his efforts. The man seemed to slow, but quickly lost all sign of being affected.

"Wha- What are you?"

"I am the solution."

The masked man snatched his arm, twisting him around and bringing him to his knees. Heartbreaker found himself staring up at that smirking mask as the man brought his hand down upon his forehead. He screamed for what felt like an eternity. He did not know how, but he was being wrenched apart; split, divided and conquered.

The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was the chestnut haired girl's face. She was smiling.


End file.
